


昏宴

by yrko69



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 一只姜穿着婚服嫁给了一只会的荒谬脑洞。正文第一章，番外第二章，正文其实只是个Mature，番外是R18（。）





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 标给care攻受的中文圈：钟姜
> 
> 有昭会暗示。
> 
> 五六年前写的东西，文字矫情，凑合看。

钟会看着面前披着红嫁衣似笑非笑地看着他的人，深深深呼吸。

起初不过一句临时起意的玩笑话而已。到成都后的某日他于案前翻着书随手做着批注，姜维掀帐入内，英挺的眉梢带着蜀地阴湿的寒气，薄情的唇角挂着与姜伯约其人不甚相配的浅笑。

“司徒。”姜维规规矩矩地低头行礼：“已按军令布署完毕。”

钟会放下笔，懒懒地对面前的人翻起了白眼：“左右无人，伯约如此生分做给谁看。”

那个闻言展眉，轻车熟路地走上前开始替钟会揉捏他早就有些酸痛的双肩，冰冷的声音多了些许暖意带着笑意唤他的字：“士季。”

“真是玩不腻…”钟会乖顺地顺着那人的动作微微抬起头闭上眼，丝毫不设防地把自己最脆弱的部分暴露给不久前还对峙于战场的人：“还没有谢你，邓艾之事，伯约当真好计谋。”

“过奖。”姜维不卑不亢地笑了笑：“君平寿春之乱所用计谋世人皆知。没有我你明明也一样会用此计打压邓艾。何故又将出谋划策之功拱手让人。”

“若非伯约，我未必做到这一步。邓艾自己不懂分寸，在我看来晋公除他不过早晚的事。但即使我替他把信写到了那种程度，他也不过只是被收监，实在不似晋公行事…”钟会抬手揉了揉眉心：“不过说起邓艾，我倒想起另外一事：有人曾对晋公说，我无妻无子单身无重任，据蜀地后必居功而反。”他往姜维怀里靠了靠：“君以为，我是否会步邓艾后尘？”

“士季多心。晋公未重罚邓艾，许是并不舍对伐汉功臣下狠手。如非你改其书信，邓艾应还在汉宫之中安安稳稳地坐守他的头功。”姜维手上力度不变，声音也一如既往地冷漠：“且士季无家人在魏为质，晋公也肯把十万大军交与你出征。有这等信任，他又为何此时疑你。”

“不过是当时朝中无人可用而已。”钟会冷笑出声：“你信我，晋公何等人我再清楚不过。他从不信任任何人，哪怕我曾助他不费一兵一卒平了寿春。他没有立时把邓艾处死在成都，想必也是不信任我之故。”

他感觉到姜维的手十分细微地抖了一下，声音却依然不起波澜：“君既有当世子房之誉，又已有功高震主之嫌。如当真效仿张子房，功成身退，娶妻与之共终老于山水之间只怕也不错——魏国名士甚多，士季如此当也是美谈一件。”

钟会浅浅一笑：“伯约勿出此言。你明知我志不在此。如今这样何以言功成，遑论身退。不过…”他突然睁开眼，仰头对上了姜维的目光：“既然有人以无妻疑我，伯约又有这等劝诫，那么我便如世人之愿，成亲吧。”

“…司徒如此说，可是已有心仪之人？”半晌，姜维问道。

“君便是，嫁我可好？”钟会笑意渐浓。

他在一瞬间内迅速脑补了各种可能听到的回答。什么我非女子如何嫁得不如士季嫁我吧，什么钟士季你嗑五石散嗑疯了吗，什么士季见谅我已心有所属…甚至一言不发掐断他脖子然后愤而离去都在钟会的脑补中占有一席之地，尽管他知道姜维不会如此对他。他甚至都想好了被拒绝之后的第一句话要说什么：“伯约不愿陪我荒唐一场么。”——当然这话并未派上用场，因为姜维几乎没有犹豫，好字张口就来。

敏慧夙成的大魏司徒在那一刻居然有些发愣。

看他没反应，姜维续道：“家父家母早已过世，据我所知钟太傅和夫人亦是离世已久。既无父母之命，媒妁之言便也不必理它。最近的宜婚娶之日想必不远，你若是真愿意便定下来，如何？士季？”

随后便是这样了，姜维穿着一袭虽然庄重却怎么看都略显妖娆的嫁衣，大大方方地站在宾客中间遥遥对他举杯。钟会也没扭捏，隔空回敬，莞尔一笑。放下手中酒樽之时他想起黄昏他去大将军府接新娘的情景，是时他未到便已看到穿着一袭浅红色礼服的姜维立于府邸门口等着他，头发用他送的缨绳束住——均身居要职的两位既无聘礼亦无嫁妆，这根五色的缨绳差不多就是唯一所谓“定情之物”。钟士季当初恶趣味爆发，言道“伯约既要嫁我便要做新妇装扮”，想看姜维究竟可以容忍他到几时。却不想连这等要求姜维也是一口答应下来。且还泰然自若地于此时站在家门口等他，全然不惧隔他们不远处零零散散的几个看热闹的蜀人和他们正叽叽咕咕地说着的、钟会一句也听不懂的蜀地土话。不过总归是见惯了大魏哲学家们嗑药裸奔撒酒疯的钟士季，面对此情此景也依然觉得尚有余裕。况且仔细看了会儿钟会还发现那人穿着红嫁衣也并不觉有多别扭，相反还十分有些颜色——反正天下的新娘上了浓妆都长得差不多美。除了身高比自己还高，实在过分。

他下车走到姜维面前，还没开口说话，就听姜维说：“士季，现在想反悔，还来得及。”

钟会挑挑眉毛：“我为何要反悔。倒是伯约，可曾想清楚，堂堂汉大将军，确定要嫁我？”

“我只想遂士季之愿。”姜维当是笑了，但傅粉施朱的脸上却看不出什么表情：“君愿娶，维自当嫁。”

“如此甚好。”钟会跟着他轻佻地一笑：“还没多谢伯约肯陪我如此放肆。”

他执起姜维的手带他往车边走，余光瞟到一旁看热闹的人，好奇心就突然被挑了起来：“伯约可听得懂他们在说什么？”他用下巴指了指旁边的围观群众。

“说亡国降敌之将名副其实，真不愧当年便是投降来的。”姜维气定神闲得好像旁边人骂的不是他一样：“不必在意这些。之前朝中上表言我黩武之辞比这些话难听百倍。况且他们说的都是实话。

姜维的回答让钟会一时不知应当作何反应。他有些惊讶于姜维对这些事的轻描淡写。在他的印象中姜维并非完全不记仇的人——这也是钟士季钟情于姜伯约的原因之一，尽管这并不是什么优点。他还记得姜维劝他趁早除掉邓艾时眼中暗藏的寒光。即便姜维是时有意收敛，且声音依旧冰冷得好似隔岸观火。但自小就有“观其眸子，足以知人”之誉的钟士季，——你当他眼睛白长的么。

其实姜维大可不必做到如此，钟会想：知道你也这般恨邓士载，只会加深我除他的决心。

而如今姜维的脸隔了一层胭脂水粉看不透表情，于是就连他的真意也仿佛一道氤氲在了成都的雾气中。钟会斟酌半晌，方才勾起嘴角对姜维笑了笑：

“伯约好气量。我曾和人说：以君比中土名士，公休、太初未能及。现在看来，伯约果真当得起如此评价。”

“司徒谬赞。”姜维却突然改了称呼，瞬间拉远了两人间的距离：“诸葛公休，夏侯太初皆为一己信念不惜身死族灭。姜维两度降敌，如何配与魏国双聪相提并论。”

话已挑开到这份上，再继续故作糊涂未免矫情。钟会笑得愈发放肆，言辞愈发尖锐：“伯约配不配，君知我知。只是不知蜀地旧主与诸葛武侯知否。”

姜维没有立刻接话。无言的沉默就此横在了两人中间。恰逢天边的阴云开始乌压压地慢慢围拢过来，渐起的寒风吹起两人的衣袂，红黑交加，甚是好看。

“看来过几日会有雪。蜀地寒气阴湿甚于洛阳。请君保重。”走到车前姜维叹口气打破了有些紧张的气氛，然后简短得稍嫌仓促地说道：“我以诚心待司徒，还望勿相负。”

说完他转身上车，松开了钟会的手。

余下的过程倒是平淡无奇。公婆亲属都没有的两人简直像简单地结拜一样在礼堂中进食合卺。民风彪悍的魏国士族们见惯了各式各样的奇葩，于这样一出戏表现得相当淡定。最后大家道了喜退出房间，剩仍着红衣的两人独自在屋内。钟会开始觉得头有点晕，大概是因为酒喝多了，体感变得有些麻木，思维却开始有点失控地越飘越远。他看见姜维正看着他微笑，真诚得好像是假的。

即便主观上不想如此，钟会也始终无法完全摒弃对姜维前来投降的真意的怀疑。汉大将军姜维，十余年来失心疯一般致力于伐魏，空耗国力却未见成效——这是世俗之人眼中所见。却也只有在司马昭身边任职的钟会知道连年不断的边境骚扰对魏国和司马氏的影响有多大，以至于最后伐蜀之时，战术制定皆针对时在沓中的姜维，司马昭甚至差点传死士对其进行暗杀。大概魏人都有这么一种错觉：只要压制了姜维，西蜀政权便会自灭。

只是后来姜维还在剑阁居高临下地坚守，他身后的国家却出人意料地灭亡了。那时钟会才恍然姜维再执着也不过身为人臣，真命天子不想继续做皇帝了，九个姜维也是无可奈何。如此这般简直之前针对姜维其人所设的战术都像笑话。尽管钟会知道，没有他在剑阁牵制姜维，多半邓士载一翻过阴平，就要被他十几年的对手乱刀分尸。

也正是那之后不久钟会第一次真正见到了姜维。他来归降那天的蜀地难得有一点稀薄的阳光。姜维穿着单薄的衣服站在阶下微微仰头看着阶上的钟会，微微泛红的眼眶遮不住他平静如水的表情和锋利如刀的目光。但如此充满攻击性的面容只能让钟会觉得惊艳——视之但睹矛戟的钟士季自然对与他气质近似之人喜爱不已。于是一番全不似初见之人应有的对话后钟会十分自来熟地松了姜维的绑，执起他的手拉他入帐，那人手很凉——钟会清楚地记得这个不合他设想的事实。除此之外，指尖还覆盖着一层本不应该存在于习武之人手上的薄茧：

“伯约懂琴？”

“……不过近年才又捡回来。在沓中时倒是无暇顾及此。不过之前每日在成都，除了日常公务便是无所事事，也只有抚琴自娱。”

“哈…是我忘记了伯约在魏曾事文职。有空可愿抚与我听？”

“将军如不介意姜维琴技粗鄙，自是从命。”

一个曾经固执地以一己之力守护着一个国家、被迫投降后却心甘情愿为敌方将领抚琴娱乐的人，常人都明白他必另有所图，何况并非常人的钟士季。但姜维掩饰得实在太好，就连抚琴之时琴音里都听不出任何不对，一派中正祥和含情脉脉。无怨无恨无一切一个亡国之臣理应有的情绪显露出来。钟会甚至一度怀疑是不是姜维的琴技实在是差到了不足以喻情于音——被荀勖知晓这种想法定嘲他天赋都点去了书法却对琴棋画一窍不通。然两人同出同入同吃同住，共处时间着实不少，也未见姜维有任何不对。就连钟会自己也说不清他为何依然对姜维存有提防之心。许是正因他的表现太过完美，反而失了真实。就像此刻的姜维，走到他面前带着一脸恰到好处的关切地低下头问他是否太累。却又有着在钟会轻微的幻觉中被虚化了的轮廓边缘和在又暗又低的烛光中陷入深深的阴影的双眼。钟会没有回答，抬眼怔怔地看着他，然后莫名地感到一阵恼火。他借着酒劲抓住姜维的手腕将其推倒在榻上，俯身捕捉对方的目光——并未想那么多，他只是想看清那人的眼中到底有什么。他好像成功了，姜维顺从地躺倒，烛光于是恰到好处地落入了他的眼里。然姜伯约的目光太过深邃，未被烛光照亮的地方藏了些什么，钟会依然看不见。

看不见便不要看好了，至少今晚，谁愿管那些黑暗中的虚无到底是什么。钟会有些自暴自弃地这样想，也不说话，闭上了眼倾下身去吻他。另一个没跟他搞欲拒还迎那一套，十分主动地配合着他，使得胭脂的甜香味瞬间充斥了两人的唇齿间，若有若无地撩动着人的情欲。情迷之时钟会碰触到了姜维头上的发绳，似是突然想起了什么，撑起身放开了姜维。两人的气息都已变得十分散乱，姜维有些不解地看着他。

“这个。”钟会用手指勾住了缨绳：“还没替你解下来。”

姜维似乎也才反应过来这一步还未完成。他坐起身偏过头，让钟会为他解下发绳，然后看着钟会手上的彩色丝线笑了一声：“这么说应当还有士季的家眷替我们脱掉这个。”他指了指两人均已凌乱不堪的礼服：“人呢？”

“这种事还需要别人？”钟会重新将他推回到榻上，笑得一脸邪气：“我帮你。”

自那晚后钟会发现周围的闲杂人等都变得微妙起来——除了第二天早上醒来依然像什么也没发生过般与他同舆同席为他出谋划策的姜维外。比如之前钟会经常从魏将处听到诸如“姜维必定心怀不轨，还望司徒多加提防”的劝诫。每次都被他用“不劳卿费心我自有分寸”搪塞回去。而在这么闹一出之后，这样的说辞突然上升到了“姜维如此胡来必有阴谋，请司徒先下手为强除之”的高度，惹得钟会烦躁不已。

“且不说无故处死已降之人有违此次军法。”不知道第几个人说了类似的话之后，钟会终于大怒甩了来人一脸墨：“我如何不知他别有居心，只是你们倒是给我说说看他究竟意欲何为？”

没人知道这个问题的答案。姜维还是那个似是隔岸观火的的亡国之臣，钟会还是那个握着伐蜀头功高高在上的大魏司徒。晋公看样子不欲继续伐吴，早晚会下令让钟会班师回朝。姜维完全没有机会耍任何手段，唯一可能下手之处大概便是在床笫之间手刃钟会。然他如真想这样做，早在归降的第一天，钟会毫不设防地执他之手时便能办到。钟会不曾隔断姜维与其旧部的联系，也让人留意过他们在一起时的谈话内容，均未能探出什么端倪。直到他自己都觉得自己是否过于敏感和多疑。大概源于幼时生长环境，他总是认为一个像姜维这样的人无条件地对自己这样好是不可能的。就像司马昭——那个一直对他不错的人，也不过是想利用他的智谋来稳固家族在朝中的地位。如今蜀地已平定，魏帝如傀儡，天下三分几乎有二。钟会隐隐开始担心所谓的功高震主并不是一句虚话。以司马昭的为人，如若钟会的存在威胁到了他的地位，那么自己回朝必然不会有好下场——胡思乱想至此，钟会执笔的手不禁抖了一下，一滴墨水晕到了纸上。他有些烦躁地换了抽出另一张纸，然后听到有人在门外通报说姜维求见。

姜维进屋行礼，规矩得好像两人依然仅仅是主帅与降将的关系。然后告诉他刚刚得到密报，晋公已出兵长安。

“晋公出兵虽不是隐秘之事，然我还没收到消息，伯约从何得知？”钟会免了他的礼，有点心不在焉地边把玩着手中精致的笔。

“我好歹也曾在故国掌军权。”姜维在他身边坐下：“这点情报渠道总还是有的。你那边的消息，恐怕不久也便到了。”

“士季之前所料不错，晋公对你，完全不信任。”隔了一会，姜维续道。

“嗯。”钟会懒懒地应了一句，扔下笔侧过身伏在了姜维的膝头。感受着那人的手指抚过自己的头发和脸颊，指尖的薄茧轻划过皮肤留下一种有点古怪的酥麻感。

“司徒定不会想回去为人鱼肉吧？现在看来司马昭如想篡曹氏之权，此时最忌他人功高于他。若就这样回朝，想必下场不会好。邓艾即使能平安至洛阳，当也不会有善终。”姜维的话与他刚刚所想如出一辙。

“自是不想。”钟会翻了个身对上了姜维的目光，有点讶异于那其中突然闪现的、除了冷漠外的其他感情：“伯约可有计策？”

“蜀地曾出高祖与先帝。”姜维嘴角上挑，勾出了一个阴冷的微笑：“士季如亦有此意，姜维必尽心辅佐。”

这是钟会第一次看到姜维脸上浮现出这样的笑容，之前的姜维不常笑，即使对着钟会笑起来，表情也总是温暖的，全不似如今这般，仿佛浸透了蜀地的寒气，凛冽的气息直刺入骨髓。这样的笑容让钟会觉得自己由心底生出了一种难言的感受——似有些喜悦，又似有些恐慌。他下意识地抓住了那人还停在自己面颊上的手，大概用了太大的力气，姜维眉头微蹙了一下，却依然由着他直似要捏碎自己的指骨，并未将手抽开。

"为何对我这么好？“钟会也没句开场白，直白地问。

这是他早就想问的问题。不仅因为姜维对他目的不明的百依百顺，还因为姜维好像总是知道他想做什么，又总是知道他会在什么样的地方突然生出文人特属的优柔寡断，然后出现在一个恰到好处的时间和位置，替他去果断和决绝。比如上一次干脆地助他除掉邓士载。再比如这次，如此精准地指出了他内心最深处并未显露、却又似一直存在着的野望。有时候钟会甚至觉得有些轻微的恐惧：他似乎完全被姜维看透，却不敢说他同样了解姜维。哪怕于床笫间听着对方不自主散落出口的叹息与低吟时，他都不曾感到自己离对方有多近。姜维会睁着眼看着他，目光中带着温柔纵容丝丝缕缕的情欲，这些所有的背后却透着三分冷静。“这种时候，伯约不必如此清醒。”钟会说着，没有给姜维回答的余地，按住对方的下唇然后俯身吻了上去。那一个主动地勾住他的后脑来迎合，一吻深得钟会几乎错觉他碰触到了那人的灵魂。直到姜维放开他，然后他扯过扔在一旁的腰带蒙了对方的眼。

反正你眼中无真意，还不如不看。钟会当时现在均如是想，他从来看不见被锁在所有表面情感之下的真正的姜维，于是索性带着与生俱来的执着与矫情问道你究竟为什么对我这么好。他想既然我看不出来，那么你就说出来吧。

姜维倒似乎不意外他这样问，他用手抚上曾经在婚夜戴在过他头上、后来便被钟会一直系于腕上的五彩缨绳，普普通通地念了两句诗给钟会听：

“结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。”

钟会躺在他怀里笑了起来。问道：“伯约此话可是真心？”

姜维嘴边笑容的棱角模糊了下来，好像重新变回了钟会熟悉的那个人：“君问哪一句？”

“助我自立为王。”

“我如非真心，为何肯冒谋逆之罪劝你如此做？”

“此处说话只有天知地知君知我知。我若他日当真听你之言起兵，伯约大可以谋逆之罪斩我，拎我人头回去给晋公……”钟会信口开河侃侃而谈：“……不过就算那样，多半他也不会放过你，你给他造成的伤害太深了。”

姜维居高临下地按压住他的喉结：“多此一举，我现在就取你性命，然后散布流言说你早有谋逆之心，岂不简单百倍。”说着他把手顺着钟会的领口滑了下去：“你说晋公信你还是信我？”

钟会一翻身倒转了两人的位置，上手去解姜维的腰带：“自然是信我。反正到时我已是个死人。而晋公有多恨你你又不是不知。欲加之罪何患无辞。随便捏个罪名诛你三族，从此世上再无姜伯约，天下太平。”他扯下姜维的衣物去抚慰对方半硬着的部位：“司马子上干了太多这种事，我都看麻木了。”

“说来我们都忘了件事。”姜维复又勾住钟会腕上的绳索：“谋逆为诛九族之罪，而我已在你九族之内。”他用腿轻蹭着钟会的腰，若有若无地挑动着他的欲望：“所以你不必担心我会踩着你的尸体往上爬，如今我只能与君同生共死。”

钟会笑出了声，掰开姜维的双腿把自己送进了他体内：“我还没说要起兵。”

“回朝被晋公架空除掉，或者据蜀地自立为王。君素有才名，当想得清这之中的利弊。”姜维扶住他的肩，钟会头一次看到与生俱来般的冷感从他眼中消失：“况且你还有我。给我五万人，我给你做先锋。打不死司马昭也能恶心死他。”

有那么一瞬，钟会突然觉得果真如姜维所说倒也是个不坏的主意。因为在失去性命与失去权名之间，虽然也不喜欢前者，但钟会至少肯定自己绝不会选择后者。

“成交。”他说，然后倾身向下，压在姜维耳边吹着气：“有君相助，吾必能成此大业。”

“自当从命。”姜维的胸口剧烈地起伏着，同样在他耳边轻声回道。

钟会笑了笑直起身，用力一挺腰，推两人一起上了顶点。

到成都时正是正月十五。钟会把自己关在房里描了一上午的太后诏书，临近中午头晕眼花之时又接到了司马昭从长安传来的信件，信中假惺惺言道自己怕钟会一个人搞不定形势于是让贾充出兵乐城自己出兵长安以相助云云。末了居然还深情款款地加了一句相见在近，看得钟会反胃不已。姜维在一旁从他手里拿过信，看完后一脸莫名其妙地看着钟会，问道我不是早就告诉你了这个，你怎么反应还是这么大。

“亲眼看到总是不一样，好比君在郪道得知成都已沦陷和终接到蜀主手谕令你投降时，感觉想必也是大相径庭。”钟会正在没来由的气头上，说出的话字字带刺。说完即刻后悔，正犹豫要不要开口道歉却发现姜维似乎完全不在意他话中的满满恶意。居然好像认真地顺着他的话想了想，然后轻描淡写地回他：“的确不太一样。不过当初真接到谕令时我反而平静。是以恕难理解君如今为何如此反应。”

“伯约真是奇人。”钟会一翻白眼：“别看了，省得脏了眼睛辜负大好上元佳节。他那笔烂字这辈子也就这样了。十年前就这样十年后还这样。”他从姜维手中抽回信纸随手扔到塌上：“陪我出去逛逛。”

结果到了两人也没出去成。成都虽为亡国之都，却自始至终并未经历战乱，过节时分依然到处都人声鼎沸。钟会由是矫情病犯，言道这种情景只能让他回忆起幼时过年在钟府熙熙攘攘的宾客中被强迫背书的恐怖场景，还是找个人少的地方吧。无奈周边着实没有清静之地，于是最终只能回到蜀宫。靠近后院的地方还算得上是人迹罕至，两人并肩走在覆盖着一层薄雪的道路上。钟会问姜维可有回家的感觉。问出口才发觉自己好像又一次举刀刺了姜维一下。不过姜维依然并未介意，沉默了半晌，语调一如往常地说我仕汉三十余载，在成都的日子加起来不会超过五年。是以到此着实没有回家之感。

“何况这地方给我的回忆想来也大多没有那么美好。”姜维本身就低沉的声线衬在阴湿的空气里越发清冷：“比如黄皓拒我趁魏国废帝之乱出兵北伐之请。又或群臣谏我祸国殃民求陛下夺我兵权。”他带着钟会转到旁边一条由两道高高的宫墙并立而成的道路：“如此说来也无怪有朝臣说我外宽内忌忘恩负义。现下我回忆里的净是这种事，倒真不能说他们胡说八道。”言罢姜维居然笑了出来，且看似并非苦笑，就是普通人讲述什么趣闻时脸上通常会出现的最平常不过的微笑。钟会感到心弦被这样的笑容拨动了一下，伸过手去握住了他的手。那一个静静地收拢手指回握住他，然后两人同时沉默了下来。高大的宫墙隔绝寒风，亦隔绝了在它们之外的一切。一时寂静得钟会几乎错觉自己能听到了两旁树上积雪融化坠落而成的滴水声。

在钟会和姜维相交的几个月里，两人都很少提及自己的过去。自决议谋反后更是忙得几乎没空睡觉，不见面便是各自处置部下的日常军务，见面则是商议种种起兵之策。直到昨日终于抵达成都城外、一切计谋又都初步敲定后才稍微清闲一点。钟会此刻听着姜维提起往事，虽然一向知道他在朝中不受欢迎，却仍旧有点意外他被排挤至此：“伯约就由着他们妖言惑众么？”钟会问道，跟着冷笑一声：“如果谁敢如此对我，我定然不会让他好过。”

“处理这帮人费时费力又毫无用处。几年前我确曾出手废过口无遮拦之人，然后发现这种人废一个长十个。索性便不再插手。”姜维眼底一片冰冷：“况且国君彼时都已不问国事，我又何必火上浇油煽动内乱。”

“我真是好奇伯约如若当年未曾降蜀而是继续仕魏会如何。”钟会转过头一脸认真地看着他：“以君之才想必最后能到洛阳为官。来了就会看到一帮除了口出不逊之言外从不干正事的疯子，不知君见了他们还能否如此淡定。和他们一比司马子上根本还算是个正常人。”说着话语一转：“说来伯约当也没见过司马子上？”

姜维想了一会，眉头微蹙：“……我没准还真的见过。”

钟会有些许惊讶，不过马上便反应了过来：“正始年间曹昭伯入蜀的那次？”

“嗯。”姜维点点头，然后嘴角爬上一抹真正属于回忆的浅笑：“不过且不说那人到底是不是。即便真的是，距离也实在过于遥远。”

按照姜维的说法，当时他还并无权单独带兵进行如此规模的作战，于是跟着费祎一起截杀曹爽。实际上官二代曹爽确乃名副其实的草包一个，溃逃之时军队带得毫无章法一盘散沙。轻松得主帅费祎居然能抽出空来站在城上拉住姜维，戳着下面狼狈不堪的魏军给他讲八卦，悠闲得就差在边上摆上一壶酒来邀姜维对饮。“中间那位就是曹爽。”他指着阵中一个貌似惊慌失措之人，又转而指了指在曹爽身后一个乱军之中亦不见行为散乱之人：“那个应该是司马昭，魏太傅司马懿次子。据说是个人才。可惜在曹贼家为臣，便也只能随着曹爽来打这必败之仗。当真可惜。”他脸上未露半点可惜之情，只意味不明地一叹气。

姜维便依言搭弓拉箭瞄准了费祎为他指出的两位主将，却终因射程不足而无法如愿。只有一支箭几乎射到了司马昭马前。马上之人似乎吃了一惊，然后颇为冷静地一抖缰绳微微偏离了先前的路线，最后绝尘而去。

他讲完后钟会在一旁险些笑岔了气。

“我还以为你们曾阵前大战三百回合。结果居然只是这样么？”

“只是这样。”姜维拍了拍他的后背：“所以见过虽见过，我却全然不知他相貌如何。”

“一脸假正经，阴阳怪气，一看便知城府极深。发起狠来目露凶光，好像下一刻便会吃了你。”钟会说着逐渐收住了笑，有点不舒服地往姜维身边蹭了蹭：“我读他的信时根本就能透过纸看到他一脸阴笑。是以刚刚有些不安，让伯约见笑了。”

“今后没必要为此不安。”姜维低下头，温热的气息拂过他耳边：“我在你身边。”

钟会没有答话。他知道自己仍未完全将信任交付与姜维，所以之前商议假传太后遗诏后的行动时，姜维建议直接尽斩北来之将免得夜长梦多之计钟会就没有同意。但他却无法否认他已不可自拔地对对方产生了深深的依赖感。他居然在依赖一个他都不敢托付信任的人，说出来连钟会自己都觉得有点可笑。理智层面上的钟会自是知道姜维说的每一句话都有可能并非出自真心，但他却无法抑制自己去对姜维说出的那些普通到不算情话、甚至都说不清是真情还是假意的话语产生靠得再近一些的愿望。本来钟士季幼年丧父无妻无子，和兄长及各路亲属的关系也均不冷不热，成为司马幕僚后更是受到身属曹家的哲学大师们各种冷落。于是几乎从未有人至少是看上去如此真诚地对他说过什么——也许王弼在时曾经有过吧，不过那人还在的日子早已久远得就连影子都已经变得有点模糊不清了。

想到此钟会觉得自己的脑子有点发热。他停下脚步，抬手把姜维推在宫墙上想凑上去吻他，那一个为了保持平衡将右手按上他肩头，袖口下滑，使得钟会一眼就看到他手腕上依稀残存着的勒痕——自然是钟会干的。之前两人不分昼夜地商议谋反事宜若干天，昨日好不容易得了闲暇自是一夜风流。且姜维从来不会拒绝钟会的所有要求，钟会也就乐得玩点花样出来。反正不管他怎么对姜维，那人脸上都会有没救的三分冷静始终化不开。以至钟会发自内心地喜欢着每次他因为瞬间的愉悦而突然涣散下来的眼神。这大概是能使姜维眼中冷漠尽皆卸去的最有效办法——虽然效果的持续时间着实堪忧。这种时候钟会总是觉得无法把眼前的人和他认识的姜维重叠在一起，不管是曾经站在剑阁城楼上目光如刀地俯视着他的那个、还是之后立于他身侧一脸沉静地似笑非笑地看着他的那个、又或是现在倚在他面前不到一尺之处看似有些不解他为什么突然停下了动作的这个。他抬起头看进对方深色的双眸不觉一阵情动，半路改了主意踮起脚转而去吻对方的眼睛。那一个被他按在墙上，听话地闭上了眼任他亲吻，同时主动把右腿挤进钟会双腿之间，帮他按摩着已经起了反应的地方。在他的吻逐渐向下游移到对方唇上时，姜维突然用手攫住他的下颌把他推开了一点距离：“在这？”

“我是想。”钟会歪着头抬眼看他：“但我怕你着凉，这地方又可能随时有人来。算了。”

“别算了，这样伤身。”姜维一笑：“这地方基本没人来，我帮你。”

他没等钟会给出回应便主动交换了两人的位置，反过来把钟会推在墙上，然后蹲下身拨开钟会多余的衣物对着他充血的部位含了上去。身体的欲望先是失去了衣物的保护暴露在寒冷的空气中，然后紧接着被对方温热的口腔包围住，两度刺激让钟会的身体不自觉地颤抖了一下，口中滑落出一声压抑的叹息。他把手指深深地纠缠进姜维的发中，姜维抬眼看着他，眼中的内容和他一向在床上时一般无二：三分温柔，三分情意，剩下无边无际的冷淡。

高潮将近的时候钟会想要推开对方，结果终是慢了一步。短暂的失神后他低头看到了姜维嘴角的一片狼藉，衬在冰天雪地的背景中愣是叫他看出了几分春色。他按住对方本能性地抬起来试图去清理的手，俯下身去用舌尖撬对方的牙关。另一个分外配合地张开嘴迎合着，吻里咸腥的味隐隐撩动着钟会脑中不知哪一根筋脉。许久他才呼吸散乱地放开对方，带着湿润的气息问用不用我也来帮你。

“不用，我没事。”姜维站起身：“你舒服就行。”

“说实话，我还是更喜欢进入你的身体。”钟会直言不讳。

姜维笑了起来：“有空自是奉陪，只是怕从今往后有得可忙。”

  
  


虽然知道按照计划从正月十六开始估计就再没清闲日子过，钟会当晚却睡得并不好。许是因为白天和姜维提了太多的司马昭，又或因为睡前一把火烧了司马昭的传书遥遥触怒了万人之上的晋公，钟会觉得自己才刚刚入眠，轮廓被虚化了的司马子上就在成都少见的漫天飞雪中向他走了过来——或者说飘来似乎更合适一些。那人背后是蜀宫的红梅映雪，衬得他一袭繁复的玄色朝服甚为端庄。时隔半年未见的司马昭容颜不改，熟悉得钟会闭着眼睛都能伸出两指来准确地戳瞎他双目，但却又不知道从哪透着一股子怪异。直到他走近才想起这种感觉从何而来：钟会认识的司马昭平日里基本上不是微笑中透着一股子阴恹恹就是严肃得一脸生人勿近，这种面如沉水似是温和又似是冷漠的表情钟会也不是没见过——只不过它时常出现在姜维的脸上。

梦中的钟会本就反常地觉得冷得要命，看到司马昭这等微妙的表情便又加上了一层不寒而栗。晋公慑人的气场举世无双，走到他面前丝毫没有停步的意思，一直把钟会逼到退无可退的墙角才堪堪停住，而此时两人之间早越过了一般君臣间会保持的安全距离。之后司马昭倒也没有进一步动作，就那么站在那冷冷地看着他。看得钟会全身不自在。

他颇为不耐烦在这种时候见到司马昭，又被以这样不自在的姿势威慑住，语气自然也好不到哪去。他把头偏向一边，避开对方的目光凉凉地甩了句：“晋公不是在长安吗？追到成都莫非是担心臣冻死在这？”

“倒真的带了东西给卿。”对面那人说：“不过并非冬衣。”

“哈……真是多谢晋公挂念。臣受之有愧。”钟会摆了一脸在民间八卦中能当兵刃捅死人的冷笑，从牙缝里往外挤着字：“君与臣下均自始至终不曾用情，又何必现在来此惺惺作态。”

“我说过我带的是卿喜欢的东西吗？”司马昭依旧挂着一张面瘫脸，言语中带着不容违抗的强硬命令道：“回头。”

本被压制在墙角的钟会突然发现身后的墙壁不知什么时候不见了，司马昭也早已退出了三步之外。他在梦中无法自制地感到由心底而生的一阵恐慌，想逃却无路，只得百般不情愿地从命回了下头。在司马昭带来的东西出现在视线里时他自己都能感觉到自己冷笑僵在了脸上——他看见身后凭空多了个爬满毒蛇的深坑。各种繁复又鲜艳的鳞片花纹蠕动在眼前，勾得他反胃不已。

梦的结果自然是司马子上猝不及防地一掌推他下毒坑。千蛇噬身的滋味即便在梦中品味起来也难受得令人绝望。钟会根本来不及挣扎便被无数条蛇缠遍了全身。毒液从他四肢百骸注入，初始为痛随后转麻。一条明黄色的巨蟒盘住他的躯干，越收越紧直至钟会觉得自己早已有气出没气进。他十分好奇自己到底为什么还没晕倒或干脆死去免再遭此钻心之痛。绝望中他抬头看向了虿盆的边缘，站在那里的人表情不变与狼狈不堪的钟会对望着，眉目英挺嘴角含笑。看清楚那人是谁后钟会猛然觉得心脏剧烈地一收缩，然后剧痛反噬过毒液造成的麻木，随着血流倒灌回他全身——他看到的人并非司马昭，却是姜维。

梦境终归是梦境，无以复加的疼痛总算把钟会推回了现实。他挣扎着睁开眼，第一眼看到的便是持着烛台跪坐在身边的姜维，脸上带着七分关切和三分火光照不暖的冷感，在依然未从梦魇的阴影中醒过来的钟士季眼里赫然便是刚刚将自己推向死亡的人。那一瞬间钟会几乎精神崩溃，他抓住姜维正覆在他额头上试探他是否发热的手，呼吸不稳头痛欲裂，断断续续地说着根本还是呓语的话，他说：“伯约，不要这样对我。”

姜维没有抽开手，似也并不惊讶钟会为什么会说出这种话，只轻声安慰了句：“梦而已，忘了它吧。”

过了好久钟会的神智才恢复得差不多，虽然心跳依旧过快，却总算察觉到了自己在做什么。他喃喃念了句抱歉失态放开了姜维，揉着太阳穴坐起身。看到窗外依然一片漆黑，只有姜维手边的烛台上亮着一点微弱的烛光，随口问道：“什么时辰了？伯约起得当真早。”

“子时刚过。”姜维放下烛台：“我没起，是你从半刻前起就梦呓冷汗不断，怎么叫都不醒，好在没有发热。”

“……我都说了什么？”钟会想起刚刚姜维听到自己那句平时根本不会说出口的话后依然写了满脸的无所谓，觉得有点不妙。

果然那一个回道：“和刚醒之时说的那句也差不太多。梦中我对士季做了什么？”

钟会没有立刻回答。他闭上眼试图平复情绪，尽管黑暗会拉着他在还未从扭曲中恢复的心境里继续下坠，却总是好过睁眼面对那个在梦中微笑着看他受折磨的人。直至此时他还依稀幻觉蛇身鳞片滑腻腻冷冰冰的触感粘附在他全身。不自觉发起抖来的时候肩头恰到好处地被披上了件外衣。姜维并未继续再问什么，只是坐下来握住了他的手。

他强迫自己睁开眼看着姜维，想事已至此他也不怕承认自己对此人确是动了真情。毕竟如姜维这般待他的人，就算不过虚情假意，在钟士季到此的生命中也再未见过第二个。但也正因如此，他开始无法忍受对方对自己不过欺骗或利用，虽然这一事实是早在那人前来归降时钟会便看出来的。他也曾觉得骗就骗了，自己反正同样也在利用对方满足着野心。而此时他却对此生出了深深的恨意：恨那人肯为了一句玩笑话扮作新妇嫁给自己、肯在蜀地每个冰冷的寒夜睡在自己身边、肯答应自己提出的一切要求，却在最后亲手劈开了这一切虚假的温暖冷冷地看着自己被葬入虿盆——即便不过是梦，也令他如此难受。

想到这他倾身过去抱住了姜维，那一个显然误解了此举的意思，抬手顺了顺他的头发：“不愿说也罢，早忘早好。左右不过是梦。”

“没什么不愿说的……我梦见千蛇缠身。君可知此梦主何吉凶？”

“龙蛇皆吉庆之兆，不必在意。”姜维沉默了半晌，这样说道。

“把我推过去的人是你。”钟会心念一动，说出口的梦境被篡改了情节。

“我不会做这样的事。”姜维的语气不变，隔了一会加上了一句：“我如真要你死，你现在不会还活着。”

钟会笑了一声没有立刻接话，他想起梦中面目模糊不清的另一人身后的点点红梅，想起了自己刚刚莫名的恨意——他几乎都快忘记他上一次有这么强烈的感情要追溯到何时了。他叹道：“伯约似梅，一身傲骨独立于世。花期都偏要挑在寒风刺骨之时，又怎会按常理行事。”

姜维没说话也没动，好像根本没听到钟会在说什么。钟会不管他，自顾自地说了下去：“伯约。如你最后不过是在骗我，那便给我陪葬好了。”

“我早已身为钟家人，自当伴君同死。”姜维的声音这才响起，在他耳边低沉而又平静：“今日事务繁多，早些睡吧。”

  
  


十六日清晨再度醒来，钟会已觉得昨夜发生的一切都连同梦魇一起淡化在了清晨的薄雾之中。随后天气微微转晴，看上去似乎是个好兆头。假传太后遗诏收押魏将后姜维来向钟会请辞去联系蜀军旧部布置北上事宜。临行前看上去颇为不放心，锁着眉头似是犹豫再三，对他说我还是担心这些魏将不会老实，士季真的不考虑下我之前的提议么？

钟会恍惚了一下，想到了前晚之梦，便有些难以抉择。姜维看他犹豫也没跟他多费唇舌，只说司徒聪慧过人必能以大局为重，然后潇洒地告退走人。

一切看上去都似乎很顺利，只是钟会后一日和卫瓘起了个不大不小的争执，最后以卫瓘重病在城外收尾。当晚姜维回到钟会身边问他这边是否一切都还顺利。钟会说我劝不动卫监军共同谋事。不过他已经病了，又跟我有些旧交，想必不会有什么大问题。隔了一会他又有些心虚地说：“魏将我没杀，我觉得他们应该还有用处。”

——我实在难以完全信任你。钟会没说出这句话。

姜维点点头，没再多说什么，眼底被斜照的烛火扫出一片阴影。

所以隔天的暴乱突然得颇有些出乎钟会的意料。他听着由远方迅速靠近的杀声震天，脸色有点苍白。姜维是时站在他身边，表情依旧波澜不惊，却怎么都有点阴惨惨的味道。两个人就在这样诡异的气氛中看着门外亲兵慌慌张张地冲进来：“报、报司徒，是城外的军士们打了进来……”

钟会承认在这方面姜维确实比他有经验得多，他还没理出头绪究竟要从何问起时，姜维就已迅速沉声发问：“大概数量？可否有领头人？”

“看样子几千总是有的，也许上万……领头的好像是……卫监军。”亲兵一脸诚惶诚恐。

钟会看到姜维的脸色微微变了一下，然后他屏退了亲兵，转头看着钟会，脸色沉静得有点吓人。

“……伯约？”钟会试探性地叫了一声。

“我没料错的话，卫瓘昨天应为装病，实际上已把我们要起兵谋逆之事散布了出去。极有可能还制造了些谣言。具体我昨日未在宫中并不清楚，但想必情况相差也不会远。如今看来城外魏兵并非无目的的乱打，城内魏将也都还活着，让他们相遇后，必然会是场更加有组织的暴乱。”

姜维的声音过于冷静，让钟会甚至一时错觉他们还有救。

“那我们现在怎么办？”他咬了咬嘴唇，握住了姜维的手腕。

姜维深深地看了他一眼：“打就是了。”他停了半晌，皱着眉似乎在思索些什么，然后开口道：“司徒这里还有几百亲兵，可带一半防身，从后门出了这座殿向西走到头再向南拐一点，会看到一个貌似废弃的院落。偏房的东北角有个杂物柜，那后面是条密道，可一直通往成都城外……”

钟会越听越不对劲，忍不住打断他：“你告诉我这些做什么？你不和我一起走？”

“士季以为我不留下来殿后，你会有时间撤离么？”姜维的表情好像在跟钟会商议他们今晚应该吃什么：“所以我只说让你带一半人走，另一半留给我。卫瓘知道你在这里，因此大队人马应当会往这里来。我守在这能争取多久是多久。你不要管别的，跑就行。遇到零散的魏兵记得下手狠点，别再心软。”

“不行。”钟会坚定地摇摇头：“伯约太看低我了。消息泄露是我的失误与你无关，我怎么可能留你一个人在这里送死。反正事到如今即使成功脱身我也是身败名裂。你懂我，与其无名无利苟延残喘地度过余生，还不如陪你一起留在这，不要分散现有兵力，或许还有希望击败乱军。”

“活着总有东山再起的希望。”姜维强硬地把钟会死死握在他腕上的手掰开：“君何等聪明，烦请勿要为情自误。”

“那么你带一半人跑，我来殿后。”钟会不假思索地把姜维往后推：“也请君勿忘自己身份。于君臣论，于夫妻论，你在我面前均无反对余地。”

姜维没动，突然反过来握住了钟会的左手，而钟会的力气显然不足以强行将他推出房。两个人就这样僵持了一会，直到姜维开口打破沉默：

“那么我说一件事，说完后，士季大概就会心甘情愿地走了。”

钟会心里升起了不好的预感，他颇有些恐慌地微微仰起头，看着姜维深不可测的双眸中逐渐漫起了一层复杂的情感：

“我来投降实不为诚心。很早便听说司徒与邓艾交恶，而我又不愿投降于他，便生投靠司徒、假君之手除他之心。后又发觉君志向并不囿于司徒之名，于是索性行策反之事。此事如成最好可借君之手除晋公，夺回蜀地立足，在那之后再借机发动政变，扶汉帝重回帝位。即便此路不通、君之力不足以对抗晋公，当也可闹得魏国大乱，总有助于我从中作梗。所以司徒的梦不假，推你入虿盆的人的确是我。”姜维的语速很快，却一字一句十分清晰：“自始至终我都不过要利用司徒行复国之事。是以对君百依百顺，有求必应。司徒不曾予以我完全的信任确是上上之策，因为计成之后我不会留君活路。然如今乱军已起，我的旧部多在城外，必然不及救援此处。复国可谓全无希望。因此姜维不必再活着，只求可再多手刃几个魏兵。但司徒还年轻，如有希望活着出去，总是好过莫名葬身于此。”

有那么一会，钟会觉得自己的内心镇静得有点不像自己，虽然他分明能感到自己的左手在姜维的掌心中逐渐开始剧烈地颤抖，姜维的声音在他耳中听来初时清朗，到后来却飘渺得好似传自云端。似乎姜维并没有在陈述对自己的背叛，而在讲述一个发生在别人身上的蠢事。他突然有点明白了为什么姜维看上去总是那么淡然和冷漠，他带着点恨意地想姜维是不是早就习惯了这样抽身于事外般把所有事实无情地摊在自己和别人面前，所以无论何时姜维都是一个清醒的旁观者，从不曾是迷乱的当局者。

“那么为什么手刃他们之前不先斩我？我是魏人，我间接导致你亡国，我比外面所有人都罪大恶极。”钟会听见那个镇静的自己冷着声发问。

他终于看见了姜维波澜不惊的表情在须臾之间扭曲了一下，而后迅速又恢复了平静：“终是我负君，而非君负我。”

“你就不怕我杀了你吗？！”崩溃的情绪来得十分突然，钟会失控地拔出佩剑横劈上姜维的侧颈，总算在最后一刻清醒过来收了力。姜维却动都没动，任他一剑给自己烙上一道血痕。

“要杀要剐悉听尊便。”姜维仍然面如沉水：“只是放我活着抵挡乱军，司徒脱身的希望兴许会大些。”

钟会有些脱力地放下右手，他开始觉得头疼欲裂，太阳穴里面不知道什么东西开始疯狂地跳动起来。没关系，他绝望地告诉自己，我反正也不曾完全信任他，因此被如此对待也算不上又一次的背叛。

可是他又忍不住想知道，所有的床笫之欢，甜言蜜语，在夕阳下在瑞雪中的那些情好欢甚，究竟是真实的，还是不过他自己的一厢情愿。“伯约于我，可曾有过真心？”他盯着姜维的双眼，字字掷地有声。

姜维却破天荒地移开了与他对视的目光，在钟会所有的记忆中他从未这样做过。姜伯约回应钟士季不分场合地扔来的各种刁难的尖锐的古怪的问题时，都会认真地看着对方，深色的双眼中除冷漠外尽是沉静，不带一丝虚伪地对他说出温柔的真相或谎言。

而现在姜维却看着窗外遥远的某处，轻声吐出两个字：

“不曾。”

钟会已经没有了再度崩溃的力气，他忍着剧烈的头痛，把自己的手从姜维微凉的掌心中抽了出来，声音恢复了不正常的冷淡：“我初见伯约时，你掌心冰凉便十分出乎我意料。只是当时我想你穿得那么单薄立于寒风之中，除了这只怕哪都是凉的。”他按住了姜维的心口，感受到里面跳动依然平静而有力：“结果伯约其实连这里都是坚冰所铸么。”

姜维收回了目光重新看着他，眼中带着一抹决绝：“所以司徒实不必给我这等冷血之人陪葬。”

“如君所愿。”钟会觉得自己开始喘不上气，他向后退了两步，转身冲出了大殿后门。

成都凛冽的寒风吹不醒钟会此时仿佛一团糨糊的头脑，他迷迷糊糊地回忆着姜维好像一百年前曾经给他指过的路，是什么来着？先向西再向南？再向东北？

身后一百来个亲兵追了上来守在了他身畔，大概是姜维派来保护他的吧。钟会想着，没有多加停留，自顾自地沿着宫墙向前有些盲目地走。蜀宫之中白雪皑皑，印着红梅点点，恍若便是十五日晚梦中的情景。他打了个冷战。雪的颜色太过刺眼，印在眼底逐渐变成了一片苍白。恍惚中苍茫的白色幻化出一条花蛇冲他扑了过来，钟会随手挥剑格挡，花蛇惨叫一声摔倒在地，扭曲成一个魏兵。

“司徒小心！”身后的亲兵冲了上来，帮他挡住了另外几个来势汹汹的人。

一路上颇多成队的魏兵冲他们冲过来，三番五次的打斗之下钟会觉得自己早已被冲晕了方向，身边剩下的亲兵也越来越少。庄严肃穆的蜀宫此时在他眼里赫然便是一座巨大的虿盆，对他执行着天罚一般的酷刑。他想起自己那个奇诡的梦，想起梦中的人，想起那个跟他说梦龙蛇者皆吉庆之兆的人，头痛得愈发剧烈起来。直到后来连他自己都已经开始不明白自己到底为什么还要跑。他甚至觉得自己从一开始就没有在尝试逃离这个迷宫一样的地方，不过是想离姜维远一点而已，越远越好。

周围的亲兵越来越少，到最后只剩了钟会一人，他又走了几步，远远地看到了前面出现了一幢十分眼熟的建筑物。周围景致略微一对，赫然便是他从中逃离的那座宫殿。

钟会停住脚步笑了，笑得几乎流出了眼泪。他想姜伯约简直是刻在他生命里的一道诅咒，他费尽全力想要逃到离那人尽量远的地方，结果却居然兜兜转转地又回到了如此近的地方。这段感情约莫也是一样。姜维从始至终笃定地站在那里，给他的温柔和包容一直没变，到最后甚至不惜用自己的血肉之躯为他挡出一条逃生之路。是他自己先沉溺于其中，又因为对方不知真假的一句话就不顾一切地想要挣脱。结果依然是自己转不开逃不掉，无法割舍难以自拔。

他稳定了一下气息，开始向着那幢熟悉的宫殿走去。他不知道自己已经跑了多久，也不知道姜维是否还活着。钟会直到此刻才开始有些清醒起来，他想就算姜维方才说的全是实话，他感受到的温暖却一直都如此真切。这样的话姜维是否曾付出真心又有什么关系。他开始疑惑自己刚刚究竟为什么会选择如此断然地离开，分明比起独自苟活于世，他更愿陪那人一起葬身于这个恐怖的刑具之中。

在他终于走到离那幢宫殿触手可及的地方时，他看到迎面出现了数百个魏兵。

“兄弟们，我们还真是捡了大便宜。这就是钟士季，来一起杀了这个差点害死我们的罪魁祸首！”为首一个年不过弱冠的年轻人意气风发地喊着。钟会认识他，胡烈之子胡渊，身后带着一队魏军气势汹汹地围拢过来。而钟会靠着墙站在那，孤身一人，浑身浴血，咬着牙用微微发抖的手握着剑柄。左手不自主地攥紧了依然绑在自己右腕上的五彩丝线，他心尖一颤，姜维临别前冷漠到绝情的脸就那么凭空出现在了眼前。

钟会猛地放开手闭上眼，再睁眼时幻觉中的姜维消失了，取而代之的是现实中的胡渊。他把剑尖抵在钟会的胸前，脸上抑制不住的喜悦。也是，手刃叛军之首，回朝自是仕途光明前程锦绣。钟会在内心冷笑起来。他没有在意狰狞的剑光，直接上手握住了锋利的剑刃，几乎没有过脑，本能地开口问道：“姜伯约如何了？”

所有凌云壮志野心勃勃都灰飞烟灭之后的将死之时，他想到的仍旧是这个到现在他自己也说不清究竟是爱着还是恨着的人。

“被我们乱刀砍死死后分尸。”胡渊一脸不屑：“万剑穿心之时还冷着张脸让我放过你。哈，以为自己是谁……”

钟会没听到他之后又说了些什么。他的五感似乎在一瞬间被剥夺了，然后再下一个感受就是从胸口扩散开来的一阵剧痛。眼前先是煞白一片，然后逐渐染上一块块的红色，最后世界从他眼前消失，变成了一片虚无。

他在逐渐减弱的疼痛中想起到成都前的某日，他和姜维站在雪地中对着蜀中难得一见的夕阳聊天扯淡，打趣道伯约是否死后也应以正妻身份入钟家祖坟，陪我长眠于地下。姜维愣了半晌笑起来，说如若有幸自然乐意至极。只怕我性格使然不得好死，终是不配葬入钟家祖坟。

彼时姜维深不见底的双眸中透出几缕笑意和暖意，在身后白雪的映衬下甚是好看。钟会在他的注视下闭上眼，用尽最后一点力气勾起嘴角，安静地笑了。

-End-


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚夜扩写……之所以不把它塞进正文，是因为它写成于正文后三年
> 
> 是我在去剑阁看你姜的时候写的………（。

“那我便不客气了？”

“士季请便，礼既已成，言此未免生分。”姜维躺在榻上笑得一脸无所谓，却能看出来身体并不放松。钟会没再多说什么，从对方身体中抽出手指，俯下身顺着他的小腹亲吻上来。姜维的手指纠缠在钟会的头发里，指尖轻按在他的脑后，掌心的温度很高——和初见那日完全不同。

最后钟会吻在了姜维的唇边，那人十分配合地偏过头来想要回应，却被钟会在最后一刻稍微拉开了距离：

“伯约如此让我为所欲为，究竟目的何在？”

姜维皱了一下眉，似乎没听懂对方的话，下意识地重复道：“目的？”

“君看似并不擅与同性行此事。”钟会一挑眉毛，话语直白简洁：“伯约，你我是什么人，你我心里都清楚。既并非贪图欢愉，那么给我一个让我信你的理由。”

当时的姜维整个人被钟会压制着，身体刚刚被扩张过，一张脸没什么表情，看上去全无还手之力。所以钟士季完全忽视了塌上之人还是一个常年驰骋于沙场的武将的事实。虽然马上那人就让他想起了这点——姜维干净利落地起身将他反推在榻上，撞得他后背生疼。

“换你来上我？”钟会丝毫未觉气恼，反而觉得对方这样简直颇为令人着迷：“我是没意见，不过……”

“司徒到底想要什么理由。”那人打断了他，丝毫不加掩饰地看进他的双目，声线低沉而清晰：“我早说过，我只想如司徒之愿而已。”

这句话钟会已经几乎要相信了。本来姜维就生得眼眸幽深目光笃定，说话之时总能让听者错觉他真心实意，言出必行。更何况钟会一直自信说假话的人从不敢直视他——钟士季的眼睛会摄魂，魏朝上下无人不知。偏偏姜维所有的话语都是看着钟会的眼睛说的，字字带着魔力。让人一时失神，不知应如何回应。

然后就在这短暂的间隙中，姜维做出了件让钟会有些意想不到的事：那人用手固定住他已经充血的地方，就着跨坐在他身上的姿势，缓缓把它推进了自己的身体。

整个过程中姜维都死死抿着唇一声不出，除此之外表情维持得波澜不惊，以至于钟会甚至看不出来这样的侵入对于他来说究竟是痛苦还是享受。于是他在最后有意顶了一下腰将自己迅速推到了对方身体的最深处。他看到姜维表情水一样地晃了一下，不由自主地皱了下眉——自己并没猜错，的确是难受居多吧，钟会想。

他扶着姜维的腰坐起了身，虽然知道这种时候变换姿势极有可能会给对方带来更大的痛苦。果不其然，钟会感觉到姜维攥着自己手腕的力道猛然加大，差点捏碎他的腕骨，却依然没有让任何情绪溢出唇边。

“躺下。”钟会头一次在话语中带了点命令的味道：“对你我都好。”

那一个依言向后仰身，垂下眼睛不再看他。钟会于是开始在对方体内尽力寻找或许能为那人带来愉悦的那一处。这样的举动对两人来说事实上都是折磨——对于姜维来说，放慢速度的找寻不过是延长了痛苦的时间；而对于钟会来说，对方温暖的身体让他本能性地想加快动作，然单纯如此对姜维将是极刑般的感受。——钟会知道那种感觉。

不知为何，他不太想这样对待面前的这个人。

总算事情还算顺利。一次撞击下去钟会感到对方的身体颤动了一下，同时姜维抬起眼，表情复杂地盯着他看。

钟会对他笑了一下，开始顺着这个角度加快了摩擦的速度。很快那人的气息就逐渐浸入了渴求的意味，之前由于疼痛而半软下去的部位也重新有了要挺立的迹象，他伸手帮对方抚慰着那里。前后双重的快感给姜维的身体染上一层淡到几乎分辨不出的红色——只是明明已经到了这种状态，那人的眼神却依然清醒而深邃，唇角依然咬得死紧，除了呼吸外听不到其他声音。

钟会玩心大起，倾过身吻了吻姜维，然后右手扣住了对方的下颌，强迫他半张开嘴。

“伯约明明有很多话，为何不肯说出来？”其实钟会不过想听那人被情欲着了色声音而已，他想那必然十分动听。他用指尖轻抚过对方有些发干的唇：“叫出来会更舒服。”

说话的时候钟会并没有期待自己会如愿以偿，事实也是如此，而且更加出乎意料：姜维挣脱了他右手的制约，抬头准确地咬住了他的下唇——比力气和控制，钟会从来不是对方的对手。

他感到一阵刺痛从他嘴边蔓延开来，却并没有持续太长时间。姜维看上去并不想对他造成什么伤害，不过是想阻止他说话，顺便阻止自己叫出声来。钟会也没有拒绝这个自己送上门还沾着血腥味的吻，空出来的右手按住对方的后脑，细密地爱抚过那人口中的每一寸角落。

结果自然是分开后的两人呼吸都变得更加散乱。姜维的眼神却依然清亮得不带一丝迷醉。

这让钟会没来由地生气。他停下了一切动作，顺手扯过一旁的腰带遮住了对方的双眼。

“士季？”姜维终于肯出声了，声音被持续的欲火烧得略微低哑，带着些许不解。

“伯约眼中无真意，还是不要让我看到为好。”钟会有些赌气地说：“这样君如想恨我，便也不必再隐藏。”

“我从未恨你……”姜维的话没说完，终于猝不及防地转化成了一声低吟——因为钟会突然恢复了在他体内的冲撞，任他意志如何坚定，毫无防备之时也仍旧抵不过本能。

而后姜维便照旧不出一声。见状钟会颇有些不怀好意地停止了对他分身的套弄，这对一般人来说应该都不会太好过——虽然他其实并不清楚姜伯约是不是一般人。不过看起来这次姜维没有免俗，似是不由自主地想自己解决，被钟会中途截住了他的双手。

其实钟会知道自己根本压不住对方，只要姜维想，他就可以轻而易举地在这种情况下摆脱自己的控制得到想要的一切——无论是快感，还是钟会的命

但姜维却并未挣脱，而钟会现下也再看不见他的眼中究竟有几分爱意，几分恨意，和几分醉意。

“……士季这么想听？”短暂的空白后反倒是姜维先开口问道。

“当然。”钟会俯在他耳边，故意用丝毫不加修饰的语言回答道：

“要我再说一遍吗？我想你、姜伯约，叫床给我听。”

那人没有回答，空气扭曲沉闷，而后苍白一片。

然而从那之后，姜维便没有再刻意抑制自己的声音。气流滑过他的喉间随着不断的律动散落出低沉略带暗哑的呻吟，此刻在钟会耳中听来动听得犹如一曲华丽的乐章。他执起姜维骨节分明的左手亲吻轻咬过他带着薄茧的指尖，那人没有拒绝这种明显暧昧与调情超越了纯感官享受的举动，只是手指不明原因地轻颤着。

最后的时刻到来之时，钟会鬼使神差般地扯掉了遮住姜维眼睛的障碍物，恰到好处地看到了姜维眼中由瞬时的欢愉带来的一抹涣散——那是真正的一瞬即逝。他闭着眼睛休息了几秒钟，再睁眼，他还是那个清醒得如同什么都没发生过的姜伯约。

“你先睡吧。”姜维随手抓起旁边大红色的礼服披上坐起了身：“我去清理一下。”


End file.
